herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tomix
Tomix is a SoulWeaver and the protagonist of the Ravenloss saga in part of Adventurequest series. History DragonFable Book 1 Tomix was once enrolled in Edelia, the School of Soulweaving and had accepted a challenge from another student to weave a coat using the School's Headmaster's SpiritLooms which held within the Corrupt Seven Elemental Spirits. He then used a forbidden incantation, which began to consume him, turning his face pale, his crimson hair white, his blue eyes orange and giving him multiple scars. The spirits he tried to weave began to steal all of his life energy until "Aspar" intervened, saving Tomix's life. "Aspar" then joined Tomix and became his Soul-Ally and helped him hunt for the Corrupt Elemental Spirits he had released. Over time, he had been able to find and destroy four of the seven spirits, leaving only Envy, Greed, and Lust to be found. He chased Greed to Falconreach where Greed interfered with Mogloween by Corrupting the Cauldron Sisters as well as the rest of Falconreach. Tomix appeared and helped the Hero in cleansing the town of Greed. Greed fled to Ravenloss where Tomix tailed him to. The Hero came to Ravenloss where Tomix was searching for the eight keys to the Equilibrium Gate which was where he assumed Greed could be hiding or trying to get to. In the process of finding the first Key they met Greedling in Dusk Alley who told them that Greed wanted to become a human. The Hero told Tomix to let Greedling go. Tomix reluctantly did so. They also met Riadne the Arachnomancer at the Weaving Emporium where she told them about the Chaosweavers. Then they came across Aspar who found another key for them. Together Aspar and Tomix told the story of how Aspar saved Tomix’s life at Edelia. Then they met Isaac who had been Tomix’s best friend long ago at Edelia. Shortly after that Riadne found the Bolt Key and was captured by the Chaosweavers who took her to Greed putting him in possession of the Bolt Key. Once Riadne escaped she helped Tomix and the Hero defeat the Chaosweaver high Priest and the Chaosweaver Queen. After that she spotted the Void Key. This caused Tomix to show the fact that he had a crush on Riadne. When only the Bolt Key was left to open the gate the Chaosweavers stormed up to the gate to enter Pellow Village. Riadne, Tomix, and the Hero defended the gate. The battle left Riadne feeling weary. Greed sent the same Greedling from before to distract the trio while he inserted the Bolt Key into the gate to finally unlock it and entered while Greedling quickly followed behind. Riadne was left in Aspars care while Tomix and the Hero went to war with the Chaosweavers and Greeds minions. During the war they met Vaal who had already gotten a wish from the Wheel of Judgement which was what Greed was after. Greed reached the Judgement Wheel before Tomix and the Hero could. Greed became a human just like he wished. Tomix tried to banish Greed only to get his Spirit-Looms bound to his hands making them purple and Aetherial. While Tomix lay on the ground, the Hero battled with Greed. Greed used the Wheel as a weapon which it wasn’t meant for. It weakened Greed instead of strengthening him. He lost the battle. Tomix saw his chance to banish Greed once and for all, but Vaal beat him to it. After Vaal promised that he’d return to take back to world after rebuilding his army he left. Tomix and the Hero regrouped with Riadne outside the Equilibrium Gate where Lust appeared and gave to mix a warning that someone he calls a friend will betray him. Tomix taught the Hero soul weaving and got Acquainted with Aegis the Elemental Spirit of Valour who became the Hero’s Sou-Ally. The Years Between While the Hero was frozen Tomix hunted down and banished Lust. That meant that only Envy was left. Tomix later found out that Aspar was Envy the whole time. After losing his old Soul-Ally he got Pandora the founder of the Chaosweavers as his new Soul-Ally. To prevent her from stirring up trouble he contained her in a cube he kept on his belt. Riadne worked at the Ravenloss Orphanage and became more romantically interested in Isaac. Book 3 Coming soon! Adventure Quest Worlds He was Soulweaver and now he's a Dragonlord. Trivia *You can "steal" Tomix as a guest if you enter a quest, then teleport back to your home town. *He is a Soulweaver in DragonFable. *He wears the armor Evolved Dragonlord from Dragonfable. *Tomix is the video game persona of DragonFables Lead Artist. Gallery Category:Adventure Quest Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Death Gods Category:Elementals Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes